Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to radiation therapy treatment planning and, more particularly, to a unique and novel radiation treatment therapy planning technique which allows direct assignment of dosage limits and utilizes linear programming to optimize for uniformity in the selection of radiation beam strengths which satisfy the selected dosage limit constraints.